


In Time We Find Some Shelter

by Loki_Odinsonn



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I hurt Jason so much in everything I write, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Nightmares, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Odinsonn/pseuds/Loki_Odinsonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason can't forget that day with his mother and the Joker. When the Joker had very nearly killed him. He can't seem to get it out of his head and nightmares plague him constantly, Bruce is his solace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Time We Find Some Shelter

Jason jolted out of bed and immediately took in his surroundings. He looked around him wildly and then slowly, cautiously lowered himself back down onto his bed, panting hard.

He would _not_ go to Bruce. He would sit here, by himself, alone, like a grown up, like Dick would do, and he would calm down. Yes.

Moments ticked by, Jason still shivered and his hands still shook. He wanted Bruce. This would be the third time that week that he would go and seek out Bruce in the middle of the night. He was sick of these nightmares. When he’d been out on the streets, properly with Bruce, he had been fine. He was finally fitting into Dick’s shoes; he was finally learning how to be Robin. And then he had to ruin it. He had to go and find his mother; he just _had_  to see the woman who’d given birth to him.

And of course she had betrayed him. Handed him right on over to the Joker on a silver platter. And the Joker had hit him over and over and over and over. Leering and laughing like a fucking _maniac_.

And those hands. It was those wandering intrusive hands that made Jason’s mouth go dry. That made him startle when it was just Alfred tapping his shoulder. That made him jolt awake at all hours of the night, wishing that crowbar had been enough to finish him off. When Jason’s hips were bruised and the Joker was about to destroy him completely, that was when Bruce had found them. When Batman had come sauntering in oh so gallantly to rescue his fair maiden Jason Todd.

Jason remembered the end in somewhat of a haze. The Joker was gone? Bruce had taken care of the bomb and then he was with Jason.

“Jason?” He touched his shoulder and Jason’s eyes snapped open.

“Please just stop.” He whispered. And he was confused when there was no clown face, just a blur of black. And then somebody, Bruce he knew now, was saying something softly and everything was so warm, and Jason drifted.

He closed his eyes shut now. His dream was fading away. Those ghastly hands were nowhere on him, he told himself firmly. He wanted to go to Bruce.

Bruce would be annoyed.

This was the _third_ time this week.

Bruce was sleeping, Bruce was tired.

Jason should let Bruce sleep.

So he lay in bed and fidgeted some more. Tossed and turned a little, internally wishing he had a sleeping pill, just something to get him into dreamland.

“My door is open to you anytime Jason.” That’s what Bruce had said. It was 4am.

Anytime Bruce had said.

Jason stood up, walked out and stood in front of Bruce’s door. He felt stupid now. He knew he should just walk in, just slide into Bruce’s bed and that would be that. He could do it in a minute, less even. He didn’t. He sat next to the wall facing the door instead and stared at it. If he went in there right now, Bruce would accept it. And then  they’d have that ‘talk’ that always made Jason frustrated and quite frankly embarrassed as hell.

He didn’t want to stop being Robin. He didn’t want any damn time off thank you very much. Not a week, not a month. Jason didn’t care. He didn’t need to stop Robin. He needed to stop feeling those hands all over him. He needed to stop hearing that laugh in his head.

The door opened. Jason let out a sob of relief, he hadn’t even noticed his tears. Bruce was at his side immediately.

“Jason? Are you hurt, look at me. Are you hurt?” He said urgently his eyes running all over his body. Jason shook his head mutely and it dawned on Bruce. He stood up, pulling Jason up with him and walked wordlessly into his room, Jason following him.

He sniffed and got into Bruce’s bed and Bruce did too. He scooted over to Jason and pulled him close and Jason breathed out shakily. It was okay. Bruce would make it okay.

“Was it him again Jason?” He inquired, trying to be as casual as he could. Jason wrapped his arms around his neck tighter and burrowed his face against his chest, almost clinging to him

“His hands are everywhere. His hands are everywhere and I can’t make them go away.” Jason cried, distressed and Bruce strokes his back, making very sure to keep his own hands above Jason’s waists, lest he panic further.

“I know, I know.” He soothes him as he cries harder.

“When does it STOP?” He shouted, taking deep shaky breaths he looked Bruce in the eye. “When does it stop?” His eyes were full of misery and Bruce, in all his years of being the Batman, had never felt so helpless in his life. He ran a hand through Jason’s hair.

“They’re just dreams Jason, just dreams. Nothing can hurt you now. I’ve got you, you know I’ve got you.” He consoled Jason, whispering until he had stopped his hiccups and sobs. Now he sniffed occasionally and wiped his eyes with his fist. Bruce felt like Jason was so very young in that moment and he loathed himself for what the Joker had done. What he had let the Joker do.

“I promise Jason, it’s going to be okay. It won’t always be like this.”

“Are you sure?” Bruce kissed his head.  
  
‘I’m sure Jason. I swear.” Jason mumbled something that was muffled against Bruce’s chest.  
  
“What?” He lifted his head slightly.

“I’m afraid.” He said simply.

“Everybody’s afraid sometimes Jason.” He told him, finding his hand and squeezing it comfortingly.

“Are you still going to let me be Robin?” He asked, hesitantly, looking at Bruce’s face anxiously.

“Do you want to be Robin?” He asked seriously. Jason nodded.

“Then I don’t see a problem.” He paused and Jason could tell something else was coming and braced himself. “Just…a week Jason.”

Jason’s eyes flashed with anger and he glared at Bruce, pulling out of his arms.

“I don’t need a week; I don’t need any time off. Stop treating me like I’m 5 Bruce.” He snapped. The warmth and the comfort were gone and Jason just felt embarrassed, sullen and hurt.

“Don’t Jason.” His voice was firmer now, and Jason thoroughly hated it when Bruce used his ‘I’m-Your-Guardian’ voice. “Just one week, and then you can come back I promise.”

The silence was tense and awkward for a long time.

“Dick wouldn’t need a week off.” Jason couldn’t believe he’d actually said it. Bruce said nothing.

“Then again, Dick wouldn’t need you to rescue him like some stupid princess.” Jason spat. He was shocked when Bruce pulled him back, right to his chest and hugged him tightly.

“Stop it Jason. You’re not him and he’s not you. You matter to me.” Jason was taken aback by the display of emotion from Bruce who was at the best of times, stoic. Maybe he really had read that ‘Personal Skills Development’ book that Alfred got him for Christmas.

Jason yawned.

“Goodnight Jason.” He signaled the end of the conversation and Jason was sleepy enough to obey. He rested his head on the pillow and clung to Bruce’s shirt.

“Love ya bats.” He murmured, eyes closed and drifting away. Bruce smiled fondly.

“I love you too Jason.”

 


End file.
